1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to support racks and more particularly, to a rack assembly having adjustable support arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known support racks of many designs are common fixtures in a wide range of applications. One environment in which support racks are present is in repair shops of many kinds, such as at a body repair facility and other shops in which it is desirable to at least temporarily support an item during repair. To adequately serve a repair facility, the repair rack must possess suitable strength to support heavy objects and have a range of versatility to accommodate various shapes of objects being supported. In addition to the foregoing characteristics, it is desirable that the rack have a space saving design to occupy a minimum area when not in use and when being employed to support a object. Finally, it is desirable that the rack assembly possessing the foregoing characteristics be relatively inexpensive to manufacture for economy of installation in a repair shop and other applications of use.